gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious Rumor
Characters * Rona Grey Options Reward(s) +100-250 'Old Ways Alignment Quest' Should you select the Old Ways option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Near death, the spy reveals that Friend has tremendous gambling debts. The spy's head is returned along with a few coins, in sympathy. The spy foolishly believes she'll be paid for her story of the failure of Friend to answer a summons to banner. Instead, she's put to death. Sure that she'll be let go, the spy reveals infidelity in the house of Friend. Lenience takes shape in the form of a quick death, however. The spy tells of domestic unrest in the house of Friend, expecting amnesty. She is surprised to find herself kneeling for the executioner's sword. The spy bears a letter from Friend with instructions to destroy your house from within. The letter is returned in the box with her head. Believing herself among friends, the spy reveals that Friend works to destroy your reputation with Fealty. Her trust ends in a beheading. 'Failure' The correspondence is, typical of Friend, completely illegible. Even the spy admits that she can't read his writing most of the time. 'Cunning Alignment Quest' Should you select the Cunning option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' "I know your cruelty!" the spy says fearfully. She claims Friend spreads word of your bloodthirsty nature, right before Rona slits her throat. Barely conscious, the spy gives a garbled account of sensational and deviant behavior in the Friend household. Then Rona slits her throat. Sworn Sword follows the spy to a tavern and overhears her plans to carry out the assassination Friend ordered. Later, she is dead in an alley. The spy foolishly believes that revealing the many lovelorn letters sent by Friend to a member of the royal family will save her. It doesn't. Her wounds tended, the spy believes herself safe. She speaks freely of the financial crisis of Friend's household. Her throat is cut anyway. Unable to withstand the pain, the spy reveals that Friend has had a secret envy of this house for many years. Her throat is cut for the favor. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'None Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' The spy can easily be turned for coin, and agrees to work on your behalf against Friend henceforth. The spy is pleased to advance from the near-menial tasks Friend gave her. She promises loyalty to House. The spy quickly realizes that turning traitor to Friend is preferable than death, and swears loyalty to House. Without a sigil, the spy can no longer claim protection of Friend. She is forced to swear loyalty to House. Offered protection against the wrath of Friend, the spy agrees to turncoat, and spy for House instead. Sworn Sword releases the spy to spy on her in return, but she discovers the ruse and yields no information about Friend. 'Failure' Refusing any favor or advancement the spy knocks Sworn Sword unconscious, escapes and returns to Friend. "I will never betray Friend!" the spy declares, and Sworn Sword is forced to execute her for her loyalty. (none) Category:Missing Results Text